Fighting Love
by WritingDreams
Summary: As they remeber we see how they fell in love after all the odds how they managed to stay in each other's arm
1. The Present

_Fighting Love_

**Chap. 1**

The Present

_Summery:_

_As they remeber we see how they fell in love after all the odds how they managed to stay in each other's arm_

"Isn't this funny?" He asked. His arm was around her waist and another locked with her hand.

She looked up with a playful smile on her lips, "what is?"

"Me and you. Here," he said holding her closer. She smiled and shrugged while she moved up a hand to his hair and traced the scar on his forehead. He shivered and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed his chin, "I love you too."

"I still can't believe it," he said.

"What? That we're here? That I love you? That we're getting marride?" She asked sitting up with a teasing smile placed on her lips.

He smiled too and kissed her again, "no." He said before leaning his head on her shoulder. "The fact that I'm still living and can't be any happier then being with you right now and that you love me back...well I consider that a bonus, don't you think so, love?."He asked looking up at her. She frowned at him. He looked at her pouted face, "what?"

She sighed and leaned her forehead onto his, "you always say the right things."

He laughed, "so?" He winked at her when he leaned back a little. She rolled her eyes but he notice a small amount of blush coming up, I love when she does that, he thought watching her before she answered in her sweet, dangerous, and seductive voice.

"You don't know how much I love you for that," she said smiling rather silly but he loved how it made her eyes light up. Her eyes were filled with so much love he shivered again. He watched as her lips grew to an even bigger smile. He watched her a little more as her blush came back but less noticable this time.

He smiled back, "you don't know how much I love you either," he said kissing her, "but," he said pulling away for a second and taking her hand, "I know it can beat Granger and Weasley."

She slapped his arm; playfully, "you always have to bring my family into this." His eyes went slightly dark and she felt her heart clench, "something wrong?"

He opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something but he sighed instead and frowned, "you hit me."

She rolled her eyes and kiss him, "better?"

He shook his head and she laughed, "where does it hurt?"

"Here," he said pointing his arm. She smiled and rolled up the sleeve.

She traced a random spot on his arm, "here?"

He hide a smirk. But she could see his eyes dancing beneath his fringe, "perfect," he said.

She lightly kissed it and smiled up at him, "so...now is it better?"

"I don't know," he said rubbing his arm lightly, "you did hit me rather hard."

She laughed, "so much for my savior," she said.

He shrugged and leaned his head back onto her lap, "remember the first time you talked back to me?"

She nodded and played ith his locks, "I believe I said, 'you lousy git! If you ever touch me again It'll be the death of you!'."

He nodded smiling softly up at her, "I'm touching you."

"And you're surprisingly not dead."

He raised an eyebrow, "surprisingly?"

She kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now shut it." He nuzzled into her stomach making her laugh. "Don't!" He just kept on tickling her and she laughed. She fell back onto their bed and he was on top of her.

"Remember this?"

"A little too well," she said smiling.

**[A/N: Go on Review! You read the thing so review!! :D]**

_**Review! xP**_

Preview:

**Revenge Worthy**

Ginny watched as Malfoy threw a punch making Harry go on his knees. Harry tackled him to the ground and raised his hand but Malfoy punched Harry faster and got the better handle on things. "Malfoy! Potter!" Mcgonagal's voice was heard, "What is going on here?"

Malfoy looked at Mcgonagal before trying to walk away, "oh no you don't. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Weasley come with me."


	2. Revenge Worthy

_Fighting Love_

**Chap. 2**

**Revenge Worthy**

_Summery:_

_They talk and remeber while this happens we go back and see how they fell in love_

**[A/N: Now we're in the past all the way up to the present. Meaning I'm going to write while their in school up until the wedding. Oh yeah! x'p thanks for reviewing!]**

"This isn't funny, Ron," Ginny said her arms crossed as he pushed her near Harry.

"Look," Ron said, "mum wants a picture of you two. Now look like you're in love." Ron said pushing her one more time until she fell and a very annoyed Harry caught her.

"Ron," he said, "watch were you're pushing people."

"Funny," Ginny said getting up, "real funny."

Harry grinned and placed and arm around her waist, "just smile," he said.

She sighed and leaned onto Harry's shoulder smiling. "There," she said once the light went off she started to pull away.

"Wait," Ron said getting another film, "we need one more."

"Why?" Harry and Ginny asked out loud before grinning shyly at one another. "Come on, Ron, mum will understand. I'm camra shy."

"No, your not." Harry said.

She rolled her eyes, "thanks, Harry."

He shrugged and looked at Ron, "why must we have two?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione said, "you look cute together."

"Where are you going!" Ron asked as she neared the portrait door.

Ginny shook her head and headed out, "I'm hungry!"

"Fine!" Ron yelled back. She walked over to the library not feeling so hungry. She pulled out a book called 'Lovers Til Thy End' she smiled and with a sigh she sat down and started to read. Think he can just place us in a picture and we'd atomaticlly be a couple, she thought as she rested the book down and stared out the window near by. Slytherins was having a qudditch practice.

She watched as the captain yelled out something she couldn't make out and she watched as a few of the players dove until they nearly hit ground. Some although didn't make it. Ginny eyes were wide until she ran out of the library. Harrys out there, Ginny thought, he almost got hit.

She came and watched from a hidden place. Ginny watched as Malfoy threw a punch making Harry go on his knees. Harry tackled him to the ground and raised his hand but Malfoy punched Harry faster and got the better handle on things. "Malfoy! Potter!" Mcgonagal's voice was heard, "What is going on here?"

Malfoy looked at Mcgonagal before trying to walk away, "oh no you don't. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Weasley come with me." Ginny bit her lip and came out Harry and Malfoy stared at her before walking off. "I want to know what was going on...Ms. Weasley do you know?"

Ginny shook her head, "I just came when they stared to fight."

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I can't say," Malfoy said looking away. Ginny watched as she noticed he wasn't even touched through the whole fight. She noticed his eyes although hard to see something as glinting in the sunlight. She had a hunch it was a tear.

"Mr. Potter? What would you like to add?"

Harry ran a hand though his hair, "sorry?"

"Dentention for all three of you."

"But," Ginny and Harry both said.

"Detention."

Ginny frowned and watched as Mcgonagal left. "Thanks alot," she mumbled. She looked up at Harry, "I didn't even do anything...you alright?" He nodded and headed off. Malfoy stood there looking out into the windows, "and are _you_ alright, Malfoy?"

He didn't move nor did he even say anything.

She sighed and reached to his arm, "Malfoy?"

"Why does it matter to you, Weasley?" He said his voice was a drawl but had hints of anger in it, "shouldn't you be going to your perfect, Potter, anyway?"

She didn't say anything only stared at him and he looked at her. He took her hand and stared at it before squeezing it a bit too hard, "look, Weasley," he sneered, "I don't like you as much as you like me."

He squeezed harder and she just got angry so she smacked him, "you lousy git! If you ever touch me again it'll be the death of you!" She took in a breath, "look, I was only trying to help."

"I think you helped enough, Weasley," he said before walking off. Ginny kicked her self mentally before walking back to Gyffindor tower. I shouldn't have hit him, she thought, it wasn't at all right...but why should I care? He was hurting me first. Ginny thought before looking down at her hands and streching them a little.

He scares me, she thouught, did he mean to hurt me thought? "Password?" the fat lady said interuting her thoughts.

"Rimbalzo Del Furetto," Ginny said feeling a little better. Rimbalzo Del Furetto means Bonce of the ferret in italian. She went in to her room and lied down on her bed. She had a little trouble trying to relax though. Everytime she did she only thought of the same gray eyes glaring at her. She groaned, his getting into your head, she thought. She looked up when a knock was at the door, "come in!"

She leaned back again and closed her eyes, "Ginny?"

She opened one eyes and sat up, "Harry?"

**[A/N: So how's this? Tell me what you think...you know you wanna...LoL]**

_Review! xp_

Preview:

**A Deal and Her Heart**

He moved in closer to her slightly embaressed. He took her hand and she stared at him, "be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly.


End file.
